Dangerous Man
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Scrappy little fighters shouldn't question the dominance of a man who lives to dominate… Contains mature themes and a lemon! Commission for Borimamiss (formerly on dA). Hope this finds you well!


**Dangerous Man**

_**Teaser:**__ "I knew it was contrived, that he had utterly played me to get a certain reaction, but damn it, he'd questioned my _dominance_."_

_This fic is for Borimamiss on dA (I since cannot find her, so I hope this finds her well), as she commissioned a Grimmjow/Ichigo fanfiction from me.  
Commission #4_

_**Fandom:** Bleach_

_**Inspiration:** The commissioner's request made this scenario pop into my head, but I had to force my muses to let me write it as I wanted to… Naughty, naughty little muses…_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Warnings:  
**-Fighting  
-Voyeur Renji  
-Angst  
-(Sexual) Tension  
-Language  
-Back-alley Smex  
-General Insanity_

_**Main Pairing: **Grimmjow/Ichigo_

_**Minor Pairings Mentioned: **(kinda past) Grimmjow/Renji_

_**Setting: **AU!. You'll get it when you read it, I promise._

_**POV: **Grimmjow's and Ichigo's are kind of a given. There might be a little of Renji's for kicks and giggles._

_**Summary:** Scrappy little fighters shouldn't question the dominance of a man who lives to dominate…_

_**Additional ANs:** It makes me cry to think of how long I've been at work on this story. Seriously, don't ask, or you just might cry, too!_

* * *

**Grimm:**

The orange-haired man –what the fuck was his name, anyway?– glared back at me, undaunted.

_And it looks like he wants a fight,_ I thought to myself, returning his glare with one of my own.

He was slender but muscular, maybe 6'6" with caramel eyes and orange hair. Even I had to admit he looked _damn_ good in tight black jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. He was scrappy as hell, just the type I loved to fight, and from what I'd seen of him, he certainly had persistence and spirit. A fight with him would be made interesting by his qualities and the way they met mine.

"Don't you _dare_ start a fight over me tonight," Renji hissed in my ear. "If you do, consider us done."

"What if he starts it, Ren?" I asked as I tangled my hand in a portion of his crimson hair. Knowing my lover's weakest points, I pulled him closer and tongued the shell of his ear.

"Don't care," he breathed out. I knew he was fighting a shudder. "No more fights over me." Renji's tough words just weren't quite as tough with that breathy quality to 'em.

Our group was dispersing for the night. Our numbers has reached about fifteen now, and we were all very careful to _not_ mention the club at all. Clubs like ours weren't _exactly_ illegal, but they weren't exactly approved or lauded, either. We got together about three times a week if we could, at various times and on different days, but always at the same location: the abandoned warehouse that sat just behind the strip mall, across what the locals called Daredevil's Alley.

"Ichigo," Renji greeted cordially.

Oh, so _that_ was the asshole's name.

"Renji," he purred back, eyes trained on me. "Why so quiet tonight, _Grimmy_?"

I snarled. God, I _hated_ that nickname! But I decided to counter in a similar fashion. "I don't know, _Strawberry_. Maybe because you're eyeing my boyfriend like you'd like to eat him?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the name. no doubt he also recalled the day that he'd drawn the kanji in the dirt and pointed out that it most emphatically read 'one who protects'. It was childish ammunition, but he _had_ started it.

"Grimm, please," Renji interjected, his hand clutching at my arm as though to beg me not to throw that first punch.

"Well, then. Guess I know who's the dominant in _your_ relationship," Ichigo taunted.

I knew it was contrived, that he had utterly _played _me to get a certain reaction, but damn it, he'd questioned my _dominance._ Even the threat of Renji leaving me couldn't stop me from swinging on that assine kid.

* * *

**Ichigo:**

It amused me to play with his head and make him think I wanted his boyfriend. I mean, yeah, Renji was sexy. I'd have to be freaking _straight_ to not notice, and trust me, some straight guys still did. However, the turquoise-haired man before me, oh, he was a whole hell of a lot more attractive, especially when he was riled! And the easiest way to goad him into a fight became apparent when one noticed just how possessive he was: hit on pretty Renji, or at least make it seem like you wanted his boy-toy.

I dodged his punch and threw one of my own, falling easily into my usual fighting stance. I smiled evilly at the angry man. "C'mon, _Grimmy._ You can do better than that. Hit me with your best shot."

As if to mock me fore ever challenging him, his next shot hit me square in the jaw. The area began to throb painfully, and I knew I was going to have one hell of a bruise there tomorrow, but that didn't stop me from continuing.

A smirk spread across my lips despite the throbbing pain. Then I lashed back, throwing a barrage of punches his way, most of which he blocked easily. I landed a good, solid hit that stunned him slightly. It gave me time to throw another good one, this one catching his cheek. The skin reddened rapidly and I knew it had to be throbbing almost identically to my jaw. Both of us would have some battle scars and bruises, it seemed.

He jerked his knee up and planted it in my solar plexus. I doubled over, gasping for air and wondering if he would take advantage of the situation.

He smirked triumphantly, so I swung my leg out to trip him. He lost his balance, landing on top of me. His legs parted around my own, framing my legs and forcing his groin to collide with mine, revealing to him the fact that this entire fight had been turning me on. Dark aqua eyes widen and I smirked at him for an instant before jerking his lips down to mine for a clumsy kiss.

* * *

**Grimm:**

Holy _fucking damn_! Had this been his intention all along, to seduce me with the decadence of his spirit and his fight and his desire, or had he decided he wanted me somewhere along the way? Whatever the case, he felt _good_, like fucking _heaven, _pinned beneath me, writhing against me as though he wanted to crawl under my skin, and his lips moving against mine like he wanted to _devour_ me. The way he moved against me stirred my desire and the sweet little mewls he made when I kissed him back made heat sing through my blood faster than the speed of light. So I ground my hips firmly against him, my hands sliding down to unfasten his sinfully tight pants.

_Fuck_, I wanted to be in him right now! It had been a very long time since anyone had stirred this much heat, this much _need_ in me, and I barely remembered how to control myself or push down my desire.

A soft moan of surrender escaped his parted lips just before his hands stole down my pants to grasp my cock harshly, as though to draw my attention back to the swollen flesh. I hissed, both pleasured and startled, not to mention loving the feel of his softly calloused hands on me. I yanked his pants down his thighs –well, as much as one can yank skinny jeans down anyone's thighs. As it was, my pretty little captive eased his hips up to assist me as needed. I stopped trying when I got them to his knees: I had enough access to serve my nefarious intentions, anyway. To repay him for his aid when I'd been fighting with his pants, I placed a light kiss on his neck just before biting the same spot and lathing it with my tongue. My reward was his sharp intake of breath and the soft keening sound he released.

It was as if he'd just realized he still had me in hand. He gave a few slow, torturous pumps, then an experimental squeeze before deciding on a brisk, rough pace that made me want to growl in pleasure. My response, of course, was to wrap my hand around his cock and give it a nice squeeze before I even _thought_ about finding a rhythm to drive him insane. All the breath left his lungs in a shallow pant and I grinned before matching his pace with my own.

He was harder than a fucking rock. The only either of us would last past a few shallow thrusts would be to make the sacrifice and come before starting in. Being as I was already _way_ past impatient to be buried in his cute little ass, I was okay with it being rough and quick. Judging by the way he reacted to _fighting_ with me, I had a strong suspicion that he would be just fine with the idea.

He pulled my mouth back down to his with his spare hand. Our kiss was a clash of teeth and tongues, punctuated by panting and soft, sweet noises. It was surreal to realize that we were going like a fucking freight train with no sign of stopping but we'd never been together before. We still had to figure out the preliminary things like what the other preferred: rough and hard or slow and sweet, gentleness or a storm of touches. Our accelerate pace already demanded that we finish this before we even bothered with figuring out the other necessary things.

He drew away slowly, taking his time to take in my expression and gently caress my cheek. I almost didn't know what to do with this sudden tenderness from him. His tongue flicked out to taste the sweat of my cheek and he grinned like a fool before inclining his head to speak softly in my ear.

"You're beautiful like this, like a hungry predator about to pounce on his prey." He kissed my ear lightly. "And any creature lucky enough certainly knows just what they are: prey."

Something about the way he said that made me react like the predator he compared me to. I angled my mouth just so and latched my teeth onto the column of his pale, elegant throat. His answering moan made me even more impatient to feel him. I yanked at his clothes, then at mine, until that which we both desired was possible, feasible, and imminent.

I wet one finger with the pre-come accumulating on his cock and reached out and tenderly teased his entrance with my finger, tracing the soft skin and rubbing across the opening, but not entering as I tried to gauge the amount of preparation that would be necessary so I wouldn't wound him. Meanwhile, his mewls of impatience and the way he squirmed, seeking more attention, where about to make me fucking insane, so I covered his mouth with mine and thrust one single digit into him, kissing him with only half of my mind while the other half was on what was to come.

His body was hot and tight, and I couldn't believe how much I just wanted to bury myself deep within him without bothering to prepare him. When his tongue flicked against mine, I unleashed my frustration at the necessity of preparing him when I was already so ready into the kiss. When I added the second finger and stretch him with a gently scissoring motion, I had to concentrate on the kiss so I wouldn't spontaneously combust from the noise he made. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and nipped him lightly before pulling away, taking a deep breath, and sheathing myself in him.

The pain on his face warred with the pleasure of how tightly his body gripped me, but when he wrapped his legs around my hips and nudged my back with his heels and gave a little nod of consent, I couldn't keep myself from withdrawing slowly, only to surge forward again until I was buried so deep in him. I kept my rhythm almost tender until I located a certain point that made him howl out my name and tighten his grip around my hips. I could feel his fingernails sinking into the flesh of my back, but it wasn't a painful thing.

Then, all control was lost in favor of a rough, fast pace as I continued to pound that sensitive flesh with each thrust. The bliss on his face was about to drive me insane, so I dialed up his pleasure a bit more by wrapping one hand around his cock and matching the pace of my thrusts with my hand.

When he trembled, his head tossing from side to side on the pavement as he came all over my hand, I lost the little bit of control I had left and found myself pushed over the pinnacle by the vise-like grip his body had on mine. Completely spent and suddenly exhausted, I collapsed on top of him.

We lay there together, still panting as we tried to catch our breath, barely half-undressed and looking at each other with odd looks of wonder on our faces. As we came down from the euphoria, I pulled out of him slowly and rolled off of him. I knew I'd been a bit rough, but I was relieved to see no blood.

He turned over onto his side and kissed my lips softly, tenderly. I was just exhausted enough to allow myself to be tender with him, too.

* * *

**Renji:**

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I'd meant to walk away, to show Grimm that this time, I meant it.

Yet when I'd walked to the row of square columns, and tossed a look over my shoulder, I never expected to see Grimmjow on top of Ichigo and trying to devour his mouth like it was ambrosia.

It seemed that Ichigo had managed to fool both of us: the one he really wanted had been _my_ lover.

I hadn't been able to stop watching them after that. The heat, the _passion_ that blazed between them… it had never been there for Grimm and I. Sure, Grimm knew his way around a male body, but the way he brought Ichigo to ecstasy so easily made me envious.

I couldn't deny that I'd found the chemistry, the animalistic_ desire_ between the two arousing, but I had to get out of here before either one discovered me.

I knew better than to get on the wrong side of a dangerous man.

Besides, I had a hot brunette to court, since I had a feeling Grimm and I weren't going to be together much longer. I couldn't blame him for it: I could only search for my own little piece of paradise.

* * *

_**...Annnd that's a wrap! Seriously, the length of time I've been working on this is extremely depressing, but it is done and now ready for your viewing pleasure~**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Think I'm crazier than a jar of pistachios?  
**_

_**REVIEW and let the crazy lady know!  
**_


End file.
